She is a hero
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sequel to 'Never going home'.
1. Paige, the hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **She is a hero**

 **Paige is happy to be home.**

"Miss McCullers, for fighting back against a traitor of the United States, never giving up and valor beyond duty I hereby present to you, the Silver Star." says US President Kathryn Dover as she pin a Silver Star medal to Paige's flightsuit.

"Thanks so much, Madame President." says Paige with a sweet smile.

"You've earned it. Gravett Island will be declared 100 % off limits and all awards given to Mr Thornby have been officially retracted." says President Dover.

"I understand." says Paige.

"Congrats, Paige." says Commander Sarah Johnson.

"Thanks, commander." says Paige.

2 hours later.

"Mmm, taste's good." says Paige as she drink tea in her room.

"Hi, babe. They've given you a new plane and reinstated you to active duty." says Kate as enter the room.

"Oh, that's awesome." says Paige.

"Yeah. Your new plane's of course not a G-14 like your old friend, but it's a good one. I've seen it and you'll probably be pleased with it." says Kate.

"I hope so. My old plane was almost like my child..." says Paige.

"Babe, I do understand. I've similar feelings for my plane." says Kate.

"So, where is my new plane then?" says Paige.

"They told me it' all ready to go, waiting for ya at the Oakland flightyard." says Kate.

"Alright. I'm looking forward to my first new mission." says Paige.

"Okay. I'm sure it won't talk long for headquarters to assign you one." says Kate.

"You're right, babe." says Paige.

"I hope so." says Kate.

The next day.

"Paige, you have a new job. I need you to transport medicine to a hospital in southern China." says Commander Sarah Johnson.

"As you wish, Sarah. You can count on me." says Paige.

"No worry, girl. I have faith in you." says Commander Johnson.

"Thanks, Sarah." says Paige.

"Your new plane's waitin' for ya at the Oakland flightyard, good luck." says Commander Johnson.

2 hours later at the Oakland flightyard.

"Hmm, not bad at all." says Paige with a smile when she sees that her new plane is an alpine white J-77 Raptor equipped with weapons, unlike her old plane that had no guns.

Paige pop her phone into the pocket of her tight denim shirt, put on her helmet, zip up her flightsuit and climb into her plane.

"Alright, cargohold is full, engines are operational, all systems ready...here we go!" says Paige.

Paige start up her fancy new jet plane and takes off easy without any problem.

"Tower to McCullers, confirm."

"McCullers here. No problem to report."

"Understood, tower, out."

"Aye. Paige, over and out."

"Fortunately the weather seems clear." says Paige.

2.5 hours later, Paige approach China.

"Alright, lowering speed and going into a 35 degree dive. Paige McCullers to Kaeytu airfield, requesting to land..." says Paige.

"Kaeytu airfield here, you may land on the east side."

"Okay. Understood." says Paige.

Paige land her plane with skill.

"This you please, sign...yes?" says a man named Doctor Zho Landee in his weird accent.

"Yes, sir." says Paige as she sign the import document for her cargo.

Men in white jumpsuits unload the cargo from Paige's plane.

"Stay for sushi and coffee, you wanna do?" says Doctor Landee.

"No, thanks. I gotta head back to the US." says Paige.

Paige get back in her plane and fly back towards the US.

"Paige to base, taking off from China. Heading home." says Paige.

"This is base, we hear ya loud and clear, girl. Understood."

"Alright, roger that. Paige, over and out." says Paige.

When she land at the Oakland flightyard, Paige's girlfriend Nicki Summer is waiting for her.

"Hi, babe!" says Nicki in joy as she run up to paige and hug her.

"Hi, babe!" says Paige. "Sweet to see you."

"Are ya okay?" says Nicki.

"Yeah. My mission was easy. Simply fly there, drop off my cargo and fly home again. Just as easy as giving you pleasure." says Paige.

"Nice. Let's go get dinner." says Nicki.

"Sounds sweet. I didn't have time for breakfast today so I'm hungry." says Paige.

"Cool. Pizza as always, huh?" says Nicki.

"Well...honestly I wanna give the new sushi place on Romano Street a try." says Paige.

"That's awesome. I love sushi." says Nicki.

"Yeah, me remember." says Paige.

"Awww! Sweet." says Nicki.

The next day.

"Paige, they called from the National Medical Corps in China, the supplies you delivered helped them cure several children who were close to death. Well done, babe." says Commander Johnson.

"I'm glad things went well." says Paige. "Do you have any new mission for me?"

"Not at the time, but I let ya know when I do." says Commander Johnson.

"Thanks." says Paige.

"We've moved your plane to San Diego flightyard so it will be closer and we've also refilled the tank and cleaned the cargo hold." says Commander Johnson.

"Nice." says Paige.

2 weeks later.

Paige is in the tower at San Diego flightyard when the officer on call recieve an emergeny message from Kate.

"Kate to tower, my plane's under the attack of German fighter jets."

"We'll send someone to..."

Paige grab the mike and says "Kate, this is Paige. I'm on my way."

Paige put on her leather jacket and run down to her plane, climb in and takes off.

"McCullers to Raven...I'll be there." says Paige.

"Kate speaking. Thanks."

50 minutes later, Paige reach the place where Kate is.

"Alright, ya freaks...take this!" says Paige as she fire her plane's guns and chase away the Germans.

"Thanks, babe." says Kate.

"No problem. Always a joy to help." says Paige.

Kate continue to her destination and Paige fly back home.

When she climb out of her plane at the San Diego flightyard, Commander Johnson walk up to Paige and says "Paige, you went on an unauthorized mission. Yes, you had noble intentions, to rescue a friend, but you still wasn't allowed to. I'm forced to give you ground duty so for a month, starting now, you're forbidden to fly any aircraft, Paige. Sorry."

"That's not fair. If it weren't for me, Kate be dead now." says Paige.

"Sure, but rules are rules." says Commander Johnson.

"Alright then, commander." says Paige.

"Until you are back on air duty I have another assignment for you. I want you to teach flight theory to our new cadets for the year." says Commander Johnson.

"Okay...as you wish." says Paige.

Paige goes to her room and switch from flightsuit to normal clothes.

"Hmm, let's see...should eat something." thinks Paige.


	2. She's back

Paige eat some pizza.

"Mmm, not bad..." mumbles Paige.

The next day.

Paige ( wearing a blue suit ) enter a classroom.

"Hello, cadets. My name's Paige McCullers and I'll be your flight theory teacher for this semester." says Paige, trying to seem happy.

One of the cadets hold up his hand.

"...a question already, cadet...? Go ahead." says Paige.

"I'm Dave Gordon. Some of us were talking before class and we heard that you're here 'cause you are forbidden to actually fly. That makes you lame. Why do you think we're gonna respect you?" says the cadet.

"You are or I'll force you guys to, okay?" says Paige in anger.

Dave Gordon leave the room.

"Alright, now that we've dealt with that, let's begin." says Paige. "To be a good pilot you need a certain level of confidence, but also awareness of your limits."

"Limits?" says a cadet named Liza Carter.

"Yes, some pilots think that they can do everything. That's not correct. All pilots have limits and it's important to know what those are so you don't end up in a situation that can kill you." says Paige.

"Did you know your limits when you saved your friend...?" says a cadet named Annika Jethal.

"I sure did. I knew I could save her." says Paige.

2 months later.

"Paige, you've done well as a teacher so I reinstate your flight permit again." says Commander Johnson.

"Thanks, commander." says Paige.

"I have a new mission for you." says Commander Johnson. "You and Kate are going to transport food to China."

"Alright." says Paige.

"Kate's back tonight so you'll leave tomorrow morning. Good luck." says Commander Johnson.

"I'll do my best." says Paige.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
